


Silly Love Songs

by pygmydarling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, just cute stuff okay i am a simple girl with simple pleasures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmydarling/pseuds/pygmydarling
Summary: A collection of silly, cute little one-shots. Some based on love songs, others not.





	

It was a rare moment of relative quiet in the RWBY dorm. The midwinter snow was whipping into a blizzard outside, making the generously heated dorm seem even comfier in comparison. Blake had retreated to the library, seeking privacy and a warm mug of tea. Ruby was out braving the snow with Nora, who had managed to drag the rest of team JNPR into the gale. Their muffled cries of excitement and the occasional peal of laughter could be heard through the storm, which mixed with the powerful winds to create a peaceful sort of white noise. 

Weiss and Yang had eagerly accepted the much-needed alone time, though the blonde had very different plans than her long-suffering girlfriend. Plans that included a nap, and little else. While somewhat miffed, Weiss had relented, resigned to spending a day in bed rather than the date she had planned. She laid in her bed, staring intently upward, deep in thought. Yang had curled into her side like a large kitten, her heavy snoring adding to the muffled sounds of Ruby and team JNPR romping in the storm. Weiss' contemplative gaze was icy enough to put her sister’s to shame, her resting expression as cold as the snow that continued to fall outside. 

Weiss had never been one to “surrender” in a relationship. She was always the princess- pampered, worshiped, spoiled absolutely rotten. She could walk all over her chosen significant other (literally or figuratively) and be thanked for it. She was used to being courted by the richest of suitors, taken to the finest restaurants in Atlas, and had her every whim catered to. She wasn't exactly used to compromise, and was even less accustomed to resignation. She had never been with someone who she could admit to being devoted to.

But with Yang, the difference was as stark as night and day. It was hard enough to simply keep up with her, Weiss couldn’t imagine the insane amount of effort it would take to turn the dynamic whirlwind of a woman into her own personal doormat. The thought of it was enough to put her off the idea entirely, that and...something else entirely. Above anything, she wanted to see Yang happy. Each time she smiled, Weiss absolutely melted - that smile was enough to make her want to move mountains or pluck the moon from the sky, all to see it again. 

At the beginning of their relationship, Weiss had treated her like she had treated every suitor before her- after all, she had known no different. But as time wore on, as Yang's stubbornness held fast, she learned that there was more to love than being doted upon. It was at that point she began to really fall for Yang, as well as realize she was completely fucked. She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. How could she have ever let it get this far? She was an heiress, didn't she deserve someone who bowed to her? Treated her like royalty?

All these thoughts and more ran through her cluttered mind, Yang shifted against her side, her snoring hitching as she stirred. She huddled closer, burying her face into Weiss' chest and settling so her ear laid right against her heart. She sighed contentedly and Weiss wrapped her arms around the burly blonde, bringing her closer. Any doubts she had fled her mind as she heard Yang's contented sigh. She had been treated like royalty her entire life, she thought. It really was time for something new. Something real.

**Author's Note:**

> My love for ABBA is very shameful. Extremely shameful, in fact.


End file.
